Barging In
by MissMimiIvy
Summary: Tim gets into a fight with Bruce and runs over to Barbara and Dinah's house, interrupting movie night.


**YAY something that isn't complete self-indulgence ! Even though you can totally see where it bleeds through if you've got a keen eye or you're my friend who pre-reads all my stuff! I like doing chapter stories, but it is elevating to just to a cute little one shot for once. One shot...once GET IT!**

 **All Characters and Properties belong to DC.**

Barbara stretched her arms upward as she sat on the couch. Smiling to herself as her home began to smell like a movie theater. Dinah hates getting up in the middle of a movie to get more snacks so she tends to just drag half the kitchen into their living room.

Glancing at her phone, Barbara sighed at how late it gotten. She was used to pulling all nighters for work, but when she was given rare instance to get some sleep she tried her best to take it. The T.V. was the only illumination in the room, some tasteless reality show Dinah had fallen asleep to before Barbara had come home and reminded her girlfriend that it was movie night. They had planned to watch a few B-Grade horror movies, though Barbara hoped they'd get through at least one if Dinah would hurry up!

Hearing the microwave stop only to start up again, Barbara sighed and tugged her hair down to fall around her shoulders. Taking off her classes and holding them in lap for moment she let her lean onto the back of the couch with her eyes closed. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but allowing all the tension to fall away with knowledge she'd have a peaceful night ahead of her made Barbara smile peaceful bit. She was almost to the point where she would have to will herself to stay awake when a frantic knocking caused one of her eyes to pop wide open, while the other seemed to lag a bit.

Did….Did Dinah order pizza ? Chinese ? She almost shouted that question towards the kitchen before remembering should would likely be heard by the delivery person if that was indeed the case. Lifting herself she through hair back as elegantly as she could do at the moment into a bun. Returning her glasses to her face and placing herself in her chair. She was still wearing her workout clothes from earlier, luckily so as Dinah was in the kitchen wearing only as massive T-shirt. Grabbing her wallet of the coffee table. Barbara wheeled herself over to the front door. One finger ready in her wallet she tossed the door open.

Barbara eyes widened at the little surprise she saw. After looking up from her wallet, she saw…...Tim. The little robin was looking over his shoulder his hand rubbing his rear end and evidence that he'd been rubbing his eyes raw training desperately to remove the evidence of tears. In a split second the boy turned to her and brought both hands in front of him formally over his chest, a faint little flashing visible in the porch light.

"H-hey Barbara," Tim said in a failed attempt at nonchalance.

"Hey Tim…...Do you wanna come in," Barbara said trying to not let the shock of the situation come through in her tone. However, the concern forced itself through.

Tim's eyes darted, blatantly this time, over his shoulder again and let one of his drop to the side before bringing one to fuss with his hair before nodding. Moving herself back a bit she led the boy stroll into her shared home. Barbara couldn't help but look around outside for moment to make sure there was not imminent danger.

Flipping on a light that next to the couch and turning off the televised garbage, she gestured for Tim to take the spot on the couch where she had been resting moments before.

Tim looked the couch with a look of grimace, but after moment sat down, visibly uncomfortable.

"Dinah, Tim's here," Barbara shouted in the direction of the kitchen where her girlfriend was still wasting their entire food budget on junk food.

"HEY TIM," Dinah shouted from the kitchen.

Barbara sat from moment and waited from Tim to maybe explain what was going on. She told herself that Tim dragging his feet at least meant her home was going to be invaded tonight. Tim was visibly shifting and seemed concerned to with tousling his hair about.

"Tim, what's wrong? " she reached out and took his hand to try and draw his attention to her, "Are you hurt ? Did something happen on your way over here?" She tossed her wallet off her lap and brought her other hand to make sure there was not severe injuries on him from quick inspection.

While Tim didn't let go of her hand in his lap he didn't shake that was on his face, looking for injuries. He wasn't a baby.

"I'm not injured it's just-," Tim started before Dinah walked into the room, hitting the other light and sitting in an arm chair adjacent the couch, popcorn in her in large purple bowl.

Dinah's eyes took the situation in. The kid looked shaken pretty bad, he was wearing a plain red t-shirt and pair of jean shorts. She knew the kid could handle himself fine, he was freaking Robin after all, but she couldn't help but wonder A how he got here and B why he was alone.

"Do I need to get the med kit?" She asked turning towards Barbara.

Barbara sat herself upright and tried to look as poised as one could with messy hair and workout clothes on.

"Does she Tim?" Barbara asked the boy sitting on her couch.

Tim shook his head and looked over to Dinah.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway Ms. Lance," Tim said.

Dinah rolled her eyes at the "Ms" remark, but was glad the kid wasn't hurt. Picking up the bowl of popcorn she held it out to Tim.

Tim looked toward the oversized snack bowl and shook his head. He griped Barbara's hand one more time.

"He's such POMPOUS KNOW-IT-ALL JERK, Barbara!" Tim said almost shouting and letting go of Barbara's hands to slam his fists on his knees, Dinah hacked a bit

on popcorn in shock.

Barbara almost went cross eyed, trying to process Tim's outburst and make sure her girlfriend wasn't dying from popped corn kernels. She already had feeling where this was going.

"One minute he wants me to give my honest perspective, the next he...he," little tears had formed in the corners of Tim's eyes as he failed to complete the exclamation.

Yeah, Barbara had a good guess as to why Tim was upset.

"Tim, did something with Bruce?" Barbara said as she wheeled herself around the coffee table, passing Dinah and making sure she was okay. She nodded that she was fine.

Barbara moved to sit on the couch, passing her chair to Dinah. She reached over to Tim and pulled him to sit next to her. She thought about the times Dick had come to her fuming mad over his father's attitude and even Jason a few times before his temporary death. Apparently the Robin mantle came with the stipulation "Must be willing to get riled up and come to Barbara Gordon". Thank God she had been Batgirl.

Both women looked at Tim and he seemed to flinch every time he was about to talk.

"He's a jerk," Tim said in a little, low voice not even he thought was convincing.

"You told us that, but why is he a jerk?" Dinah said rolling her hand in a motion to continue.

Tim looked over at Dinah, a little shocked someone would badmouth Bruce, and by extension Batman.

"Tim don't look shocked, he's a human being, He's also been my teammate in the JLA so don't try and act like Robin is the only one who has to put up with his broodiness," Dinah said flipping a piece of popcorn to a mouth.

Barbara saw Tim's shoulders relax some. She smiled to herself at how Dinah's demeanor could be so loud, yet soothing. All three them sat there and it soon was coming clear that Tim was too inwardly worked up to give even his side of the story. Barbara sighed and reached for piece of popcorn and tossed it into her mouth.

As she swallowed she unlocked her phone.

"I'm calling Bruce," Barbara said and opening her recently called list and scrolling toward.

"NO!" Tim snapped up and both women caught that the boy wonder was about to make a break for it.

Dinah jumped from her seat and cut Tim off before he could even pass the coffee table. She wasn't going to let this tiny thing out INTO GOTHAM around midnight. She hoisted Tim, who was in shock at the moment, by the waist before dropping him beside Babs. Tim yelped a tiny bit as his bottom contact with the couch and Dinah almost let out a chuckle. So THAT was one reason the kid was pissed.

"Tim, I'm not calling to rat you out or anything. I'm calling him over so we can figure this out because while me and Dinah love having you over for movie night, we aren't getting anything out of you," Barbara said smoothing Tim's hair.

Dinah locked her arm around Tim and hugged him from the side.

"Why don't watch some of this movie while we for Bruce to get here?" Dinah asked looking down at Tim smiling. Tim leaned into the hug.

"Also Tim you likely weren't going to get far with your shoes untied," thinking Dinah had to be joking he looked down and sighed. He'd wanted to get out of the manor in such a hurry, he'd just slipped on his sneakers without thinking to actual tie the darn things.

Letting Tim go Dinah moved to switched out both the lights. She raised an eyebrow at Barbara who was thumbing around on her phone, obviously not elated about calling her colleague.

Barbara shook herself, she knew the man behind the persona and the cowl! Pulling up Bruce's contact and pressing call Barbara sat straight up as if he was in front of her at the moment.

"Hello Barbara," Oh shit he didn't sound like he was going to make it easy. He sounded like if he hadn't seen it was her calling he might have snapped. Barbara was half sure she heard Bruce grind his teeth.

"Hey Bruce, I just wanted to call and tell you Tim was over here and that-," Barbara was cut off.

"I'll be there in a moment," and there was the dial tone. Barbara really…..she really didn't like the way Bruce sounded just now.

She shifted her eyes and saw a look of dread crossing Tim's features. Before she sprung to stop Tim from trying to fly out the door, both she and Tim were shocked by Dinah slamming the popcorn into Tim's lap.

While she had been on the phone, Dinah has sat up the movie. The DVD menu for _Cabin Werewolves: Part V_ was looping monochrome scenes from the film.

Dinah put herself on Tim's other side and tossed an arm around the boy's tiny frame.

"Let's see if part five can have shitter effects than four," Dinah said look from Tim to Barbara.

Barbara smiled and stroked a few strands of Tim's hair back into place. Despite the apprehension at his father's' arrival he couldn't love the attention.

"What kinda candy do you want Tim? Dinah robs the gas station every movie night so we have everything from circus peanuts to gummy worms." Barbara asked, watching Dinah would jump up and jog to the kitchen.

Barbara sighed, how the three of them had eaten seven boxes of candy and at least six bags of popcorn really made her worry for everyone's health. Tim and Dinah were in the kitchen making EVEN MORE popcorn and looking in the cabinets for chocolate bars.

She was mid soda gulp when a few knocks to the door seemed to shake house. Gulping, Barbara grabbed her chair and wondering if how knocking how the door could sound so pissed.

As she pulled up to the doorknob she thanked God Dinah had taken Tim into the kitchen or Bruce would probably have just taken the boy and left because her colleague was FUMING.

"Good…..morning Bruce," Barbara greeted shrugging.

Barbara knew Bruce well enough to get out his war path as he walked in. He scanned the room, his eyes like an angry cat's.

"I'm sorry for this Barbara, "said turning to her as she looked the door. She hated seeing him like this. She could handle him being angered by criminals, but the thought he was this pissed at Tim just made her sad.

"Bruce's it's fine, Tim can come over anytime, "Barbara said coming closer to Bruce and taking his hand. She hoped the physical contact made bring him down a bit.

Bruce heard Tim's laughter and whipped around. Exiting the kitchen was Tim holding a large bowl and Dinah Lance, whose face was almost obscured by the amount of candy she was holding. He felt Barbara grip his hand tighter.

Tim squeaked and nearly dropped the popcorn. Bruce was glaring at him so hard it made his stomach knot up, Tim looked down into the snack bowl.

"Tim you're done bothering Barbara and Dinah. Your little running away tantrum is over. We're going home and I'm going to reiterate some lessons for the second time today," Bruce said moving in the direction of the kitchen before Barbara brought her other hand gripped firmly onto Bruce. He turned around to see the hacker had donned a stern expression.

"Bruce, let's sit down," Barbara said. She could see Bruce was about to counter, when she cut him off. "Bruce you've trusted me with YOUR LIFE, trust me now!" Barbara shouted.

"Fine," Bruce said walking over the armchair that sat right of the couch, haughtily crossing his legs.

Dinah came forward and dropped various boxes of candy and chocolate bars onto the table. Her and Bruce's eyes met. The contrast between the was almost comical. Dinah was wearing a massive T-shirt with band logo that consisted of angry looking skull on fire on the front and her hair pulled messily back. Bruce on the other hand seemed to be ready for a photoshoot. He lacked the desire to sleep that was desired by the other three heroes in the room and it was evident in his face. His hair looked freshly done and while he looked slightly less formal, wearing a black coat and jeans, it was off putting to see him so together for almost 2:00 in the morning.

"Hey Bruce," Dinah said sliding past him onto the couch. Barbara nodded in Tim's direction. The boy hurried past Bruce, an angry little pout forming. He sat down on the far end of the couch, sighing positioned herself between Tim and Dinah. Before the situation could become even more awkward allowed her leadership skills to go into effect.

"Bruce we've heard a very tiny amount about what happened, could you please fill in the MANY gaps? "Barbara didn't break her neutral gaze with Bruce, but took Tim's shaking hand.

"Timothy and I were going the case files over a string of thefts earlier He began to smart off and despite my warning he persisted. So I gave him quick spanking and told him he was to stay in his room for the rest of the day. If he didn't to be mature and help on the case I did not have time to handle his brattiness," Bruce turns toward Tim, "Alfred late comes to tell he's left his room despite my orders to the contrary," Bruce finished lacing his fingers together.

Barbara turns to Tim and his expression has changed from frightened puppy to angry dog.

"Tim, you obviously have a side to this story," Barbara reaches over and rubs his back. Trying to ease the situation for the best she could.

"You ASKED what I thought Bruce! You just were upset because it HAPPENED to be the opposite of what you thought!" Dinah's eyes got wide as the frightened kid who almost spilled food on the carpet was not shouting at Batman.

Bruce's glare darkened. Barbara could visible see Tim's resolve shake, while she didn't doubt his convictions she'd worked with Bruce enough to know he could ratte people without even trying.

"You let your urge to prove yourself take over and that outweighed the importance of this case!" Barbara almost pulled Tim into her lap to hug the boy, it was sadly starting make sense. However right now she wasn't going to get anywhere both worked up, she leaned forward and picked up the remote. Dinah looked her wonder what the hell her girlfriend was doing.

"Tim. Bruce. Can you both hit the lights beside you," Both were so fixated on each other they simply flicked off the lights in the room without a second thought.

Barbara hit play on the TV and an angry roar made Bruce and Tim looked towards the TV.

"Barbara now is no-" Bruce was cut off when Dinah shushed him.

Barbara picked a pack of gummy bears off the table and opened them. She'd had own arguments with her father and nothing ever got accomplished when the two were shouting, no matter who was right. Giving in she grabbed Tim and plopped him between her and Dinah.

Tim looked up at her confused, but she simply took his and dumped so candy into it, putting a finger to her lips and pointing to the screen.

Thirty minutes passed of not-plot before _Cabin Werewolves: Part V_ ended on its cliched cliffhanger. The women of the house flicked their respective lights on.

Tim was laying on Barbara's shoulder, legs curled up on the couch. Dinah was looked ready to pass, one of her eyes flickering slightly. Barbara glanced over at Bruce whose expression how dulled from enraged to sourpuss. An improvement.

"Tim, were you serious about your crime theory? I need you to be honest, " Barbara looked down and Tim turned to meet her eyes.

"I meant every word," he turned to Bruce and lowered his head, "I wasn't trying to be a bother Bruce, I wanted to help you," Tim turned himself away. Dinah had shaken herself awake and wrapped her arms around Tim.

"Bruce this was obviously a large-scale case or Tim's input wouldn't have upset you so much, are you the stress didn't get the best of you a bit. This isn't about if you were right about the thefts or Tim was. Hell maybe neither of you were! Either way Tim was doing what you said and you, "Barbara glanced over at Tim he was hanging her every word, most of his face hidden in Dinah chest. Barbara took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Bruce you spanked Tim and were obviously furious, no wonder he freaked out. That doesn't excuse it," Barbara poked Tim's side, "but it makes sense," Barbara leaned back onto the couch for the second time that night. Seeing both guys she cared so much about so upset was more exhausting than actual work or exercise.

Bruce leaned back. The string of thefts had been going on for just over month and trying to pin down their origin had slowly become part of Bruce's routine. He looked at how upset Tim was. Tim had offered a contrary perspective to Bruce's and he'd taken it as an insult. Bruce had thought Tim was just upset about and trying to avoid punishment, but he'd just confused and scared his son.

"Tim," Bruce reached over and touched his son's side. Tim turned from Barbara and Bruce hated the looked he got. Tim looked afraid of him. Not the fear of the unknow people sometimes got from him as Batman. The fear Bruce was going to hurt him for simply sitting there.

Barbara didn't need to have her glasses on to know a painful display was going on in her living room. Sitting up and replacing her glasses Barbara touched Tim shoulder. He spun around too look at her (kid was gonna get whiplash).

"Tim, stand up," he followed direction but his legs were apparently numb as he shook when he first stood, needing Dinah to steady him.

Barbara looked over at Bruce her chin in her hand. Bruce reached out and took Tim's wrists into his hands. Tim still wouldn't look at him.

"Tim, I'm sorry for lashing out you. I'm even more so for punishing you when you did nothing to deserve it. I understand it might take little while for you to forgive me, "Bruce rubbed his thumb over the tiny hands he held in his own, "I still can't condone you running off like that though Tim, I know you can defend yourself, but I had no clue where you were," Bruce looked up at his son, internally pleading for a response.

"That was the point Bruce….," Tim said in small voice. Ouch.

Barbara raised her eyebrows and looked over at her Dinah. Her girlfriend released a breath and gently fell on her side, the murdered cheerleaders in the movie likely were less on edge than this.

"Tim if you want to stay here tonight that's fine as long as Barbara and Dinah consent, I'll get Alfred to bring you some clothes for in the morning," Bruce couldn't think of what else to say.

"Dad, I want to come with you and," Tim looked up prompting Bruce to do the same, "I just want us to be okay," Tim pulled his wrists free and flung and threw himself onto Bruce.

Barbara now let her own breath escape, she watched Bruce wrap his arms around Tim. She watched them sit for a minute before Bruce stood and checked his watch. This prompted Barbara to also check her phone. Almost three. Three hours to resolve a batfamily misunderstanding. New record.

Bruce held Tim with both arms, one arm supporting the boy's back and the other holding his legs up.

"Thank you Barbara, Dinah. I'm glad you were to help Tim," Bruce planted a kiss on top of Tim's head, eliciting a contented little mummer. Tim would have passed for sleep before his eyes shot up and he began kicking.

"Bruce! Bruce, put me down!" Bruce complied flopped back onto the couch and squeezed between Barbara and Dinah, hugging them both.

Barbara rubbed his back and Dinah chuckled a bit and returned the gesture. Tim leaned out the embrace.

"Thanks for letting me come over, I really enjoyed the movie. Both Bruce and I would like to come to the next one," Tim said turning and looking over at his father and smirking. Bruce's eyes widened at being volunteered for the activity. However, he nodded still.

"He can pay for snacks!" Dinah said raising her hand up weakly.

 **Something a tad different!** **  
** **Next up I'm going to be writing the next two chapters of Robin To Me.** **  
** **Please leave me some feedback if you feel so inclined.**


End file.
